Un super coach?
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Drabble LevYaku/Défi: Moi Yaku Morisuke, je pense être de bon conseil, ça va de soi.


Ce qui était certain c'était que voir l'enthousiasme de Lev à devenir plus fort, sa détermination à atteindre le titre d'ace de l'équipe, ses demandes récurrentes d'entrainement à Kenma, et sa capacité à rivaliser avec des joueurs malgré son niveau débutant, était au yeux de Yaku attendrissant. Alors pourquoi n'acceptait-il tout simplement pas son aide à lui? Pourquoi fuyait-il Yaku et ses cours personnels? Le petit fronça les sourcils à la question, «moi Yaku Morisuke, je pense être de bon conseil, ça va de soi» se disait-il, alors il devrait juste accepter son caractère autoritaire si c'était ça le problème.

Mais non cet agité préférait Kenma ou même Kuro à lui pour l'enseignement, et ça vexait son égo. C'est vrai qu'il était strict et sévère, il pointait l'attaque, la réception ou n'importe quel exercice de base et ne permettait pas à Lev de pratiquer une autre occupation pendant des heures. Cette manière de procéder paressait parfaite pour un idiot comme Lev, se concentrer sur une seule chose, y travailler un moment, et passer ainsi sur chaque fondement du volleyball. D'après Yaku c'était effectivement un excellence choix d'entrainement, il faisait acquérir toutes les bases de ce sport complexe à son kohai, et personne ne pouvait mieux cadrer Lev que Yaku pour le faire s'y tenir.

«Je suis trop génial» s'émerveillait-il en silence, son visage exprimant fierté et confiance. «Yaku-san? C'est quoi ce visage heureux? On dirait que tu t'admires» S'écria Lev de loin, puis il murmura pour lui même, et comme brusquement intéressé par le sujet: «même si je vois pas trop sur quoi tu pourrais le faire...». Une marche rapide et effrayante du plus âgé se termina d'un coup de pied magistrale dans les hanches de l'élève. Le russe-japonais se laissa tomber genoux à terre une expression de douleur au visage alors que les autres joueurs de Nekoma qui avaient observé la scène, s'en moquaient gentiment ou préféraient s'abstenir de toutes remarques pour ne pas attirer les foudres de Yaku.

Sérieusement pourquoi? Pourquoi Lev ne s'apercevait-il pas de la grandeur de ce qu'il pourrait accomplir en l'écoutant? Pourquoi décamper dès qu'il le pouvait? Ne pas accepter ses talents de coach? Peut-être l'impressionnait-il trop? Ou alors c'était qu'il lui faisait peur? Non non non impossible! Il n'hésitait pas à lui parler franchement ou à le taquiner alors même qu'il en connaissait les conséquences assurément. Il devait anticiper l'énervement de Yaku tout de même, il était idiot mais pas au point à l'être autant. Donc non en toute logique Yaku ne lui faisait pas peur... Un éclair traversa les réflexions du plus petit, il jeta un regard noir à Lev qui était toujours assis devant lui à le guetter.

«Peut-être que c'est l'ennui qui le fait prendre la poudre d'escampette à chaque fois...» Mais l'idée ne lui plaisait aucunement. Lui, Yaku Morisuke, ennuyeux? Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage. Lev quand à lui souriait innocemment, avec on aurait dit, un poil de gêne de part la situation.

«Viens par ici»

Yaku attrapa le tee-shirt de Lev, l'obligeant à se lever, et le tira ensuite d'une marche saccadés et boudeuse, jusqu'à une salle tranquille. Leurs coéquipiers et notamment un grand aux cheveux noirs l'observa faire perplexe.

Il s'arrêtèrent dans un vestiaire quelconque, entouré de vêtement jeté n'importe comment, de sac ouvert sur des sucreries ou d'autres encas bien gras.

«Yaku-san?»

Sa voix tressaillit d'inquiétude, ses grands yeux le surplombaient de curiosité, et il était un peu penché en avant. Le senpai quand à lui avait encore la tête baissé et le visage caché sous la pénombre de la pièce. Il le souleva soudain, les joues rougis de honte.

«Est-ce que je suis ennuyeux?»

Lev surcota, il recula d'un pas, et son esquisse s'étira cette fois à cause de son trouble. «Que se passait-il avec Yaku-san? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question?» Son cœur avait loupé un battement en découvrant cet être miniature, qui les épaules haussées, les poings fermés, et le visage empourpré tentait de cacher son embarras.

«Ben alors? réponds moi!»

Yaku était frustré et il tremblait, de colère peut-être? Mais Lev ne savait qu'exprimer ses sentiments explicitement, et là il trouvait juste Yaku trop mignon. Il le serra donc dans ses bras et dit sans scrupule:

«C'est sûr que t'es pas très amusant!»

Et son ton paraissait tout à fait naturel, comme si le libéro pouvait se satisfaire d'une telle réponse... Il se prit un nombre de coup indéterminé, après quoi Yaku se hâta de partir les joues gonflés «Non mais pour qui se prend-il celui là?». Une porte fut claqué, laissant le plus grand seul à plat ventre sur le carrelage froid du vestiaire.

«Mais!» Rugit-Lev.


End file.
